1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable butt hinge assembly and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly including a pair of hinge leaves hingedly coupled to one another and an adjustable mounting plate, wherein the adjustable mounting plate is adjustably positionable on a structure, such as a cabinet frame, to thereby permit proper alignment of a door once mounted to the cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to use a butt hinge for hingedly mounting a door to a cabinet, casing, a door jamb of a passage or entry way, or other like structures. A butt hinge, of the conventional type, includes a pair of plates or leaves each having one or more rolled, tubular segments or knuckles along a side edge. The knuckles of each leaf are specifically sized and arranged so as to mesh in axial alignment with the knuckles of the other leaf, thereby forming a hinge bone. A pin is inserted through the axially aligned knuckles to effectively couple the leaves so that they are movable relative to one another about a common axis, defined by the hinge pin. Each of the leaves are further provided with a plurality of apertures for passage of screws therethrough in order to attach one leaf to a door edge and the other leaf to the opposing face of the structure to which the door is being mounted.
When mounting a door to a structure, such as a cabinet or door frame (door jamb), two or more butt hinges are typically used. It is often difficult to position the door on the structure and attach the hinges at precise locations which will allow the door, once mounted, to close smoothly, in proper alignment with the structure. It is not until the door is mounted to the structure that proper alignment can be determined. However, once the hinges are mounted to the door and the structure, it becomes difficult to remove the hinges from the structure and/or door in order to adjustably position the hinges in a manner which proper aligns the door on the structure. Accordingly, the task of mounting a door to a cabinet, casing or door frame can often be time-consuming, tedious, and frustrating. In many instances, the removal and replacement of screws to adjust the positioning of the hinge causes damage to the mounting structure and door.
In view of the above noted problems associated with mounting a door to a cabinet, casing, door way and the like, there remains a need in the art for an adjustable hinge assembly which facilitates easy and convenient adjustment of a door relative to the mounting structure while the door and hinge assembly remain mounted to the structure.